


A Study in Need, Love, and Desepration

by Schizzar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Play, Fingering, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights N wakes from nightmares. Touya's used to it. Touya's spent the last several years fixing N, making him feel loved and cherished despite everything. Touya always knows just what N needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Need, Love, and Desepration

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift fic. There is a slight hint at a desperation kink which involves an implied reference to watersports so if that sets you off, here's your warning. I don't go into it too heavily though, as I figure I'm pretty bad at writing it out in detail so it's more implied and mentioned at occasionally.

Some nights, N couldn't help it. He woke with a scream in his throat and tears wet on his face, and his breath caught in his chest, struggling to break free. Touya always rolled into him, arm wrapping around his chest and pulling him back down before moving on top of him, hands sliding up to cradle his face as he kissed him.

The kiss started laced with lazy sleepiness, until N deepened it in an attempt to make his panic go away. Touya was always slow on the uptake, but once he realized what N needed, he pressed the other down into the mattress, tongue hot in demanding as one of his hands slid up to fist in the green locks. N would give a soft moan that trailed off into a soft whimper as Touya tugged his head back to expose his neck, lips kissing and suckling at his pale throat until it was covered in marks.    Marks that they both enjoyed seeing. Marks that Touya's fingers would trail over the following morning in the shower. Marks that N would stare at in the mirror every day until they were gone. Marks that meant he wasn't alone and that someone genuinely did care for him. Marks that meant he wasn't just being used.

"You're so beautiful," Touya murmured against his throat. "And we're going to have a long talk about what you dreamt about, but first I'm going to love you until you remember how treasured you are."

N wrapped his legs tight around Touya's waist, bucking his hips up as consent. Touya always knew what he needed. Whether to treat him gentle or rough. Whether his touches would be soft or hard. And tonight it was rough.

Touya yanked harder on his hair, teeth sinking into the flesh between his neck and collarbone, tongue laving over the mark after he finished. It had taken awhile for Touya to be comfortable letting N feel any sort of pain when they first began to mess around. Perhaps that had something to do with the way they had fallen together.

When N ran off, he didn't go into seclusion. He hid, sure, but he kept track of the events going on in the Unova region. When he heard that Touya had beaten the true Champion, his heart had fluttered a bit. He heard of the other trainer's continued success as he tried to think of the best way to right his own wrongs, grew to admire the other from a distance.

And then Touya dropped out of the public eye, and not more than a month later, he showed up at N's door. N had asked him to leave at first, but then Touya had shouldered his way inside saying that he was going to fix N if it was the last thing he did.

N still wondered why Touya thought he deserved redemption. Perhaps it was a sign that he was not yet fixed. He did not worry, like he did at the beginning, if Touya was going to leave him once he was deemed fixed. After everything, the way Touya had reached out to him in the first place, then adapted his behavior to meet N's needs no matter what, N knew that whatever they had started, they were in it for the long haul.

And it had worked, to some degree, for the last few years. N was getting better, but there will still nights like these, nights when N needed to be held down and treated to some rough love, because he knew by now that whatever Touya did to him was an act of love.

"I can't get over you. I don't think I'll ever want to get over you," Touya murmured against his skin. His hands slid down to pull up N's shirt, fingers stroking at the exposed skin as he went until he had tugged it over his head and tossed it over the bed.

"Don't leave me," N whispered, hands fisting in Touya's brown hair.

"Not going to," Touya said, pressing a tight kiss to his lips. "Never going to."

He trailed his kisses down to N's chest, nipping and sucking small marks into his skin before moving to press his tongue flat to one nipple. N hissed, hips bucking when his hand slid over to pinch the other one, a sharp contrast of pain to the pleasure he was delivering to the other one. Already, N could feel the fear of his nightmare draining away, and he almost couldn't remember what it was about. Not when Touya was being so distracting with his touches, never letting him settle into one or the other, nipping and pinching at random intervals until he was a shuddering mess, one arm flung over his eyes as his hips undulated beneath the other.

Finally, Touya moved down to his hips, sitting up a bit and tugging his sleep pants down to his thighs. N stared up at him, arm flopping to the side again. Touya's fingers slid down to his hips, trailing over the skin, the touch so light it almost tickled. Touya's eyes met his and as his hands continued to circle closer and closer to his straining dick, but never quite touching it. Then he wrapped both his hands around his length, warm and firm. N arched up into the touch, gasping as he was given a little bit of relief.

Then the hands were gone, back to roaming over his hips and down to his thighs, stroking soothing touches until N had calmed back down and was breathing deep again.

"What do you want tonight?" Touya asked. "Relief?"

It was the only question he ever had to ask. Sometimes, N wanted to be left hanging and calmed back down until he fell asleep. Other times, he wanted to be brought off and cradled. And sometimes he wanted to be brought off and touched until he was hard again and brought off again until it almost hurt.

"Yeah, just...please," N said.

Then Touya's hands were back, firm but gentle strokes up his cock, nail scraping at the head of his cock on every upstroke to give him the little edge of pain to get him out of his head again. Touya worked him up until he was writhing, hips jerking and small whimpers, gasps, and moans pouring past his lips.

"Touya, please, Touya, f-fuck!" His back arched as he began to cum, and then Touya's hands were sliding up his stomach, thumbs pressing tight against his nipples to add more shocks of pleasure.

His eyes squeezed shut as Touya pulled back, his touches returning to light caresses to calm N back down. Touya turned N onto his side and then pressed up against his back, hand sliding through the mess on N's stomach and pressing against his lips. N opened his mouth without really thinking, sucking his own seed off Touya's fingers, tongue sliding in between them before releasing. Touya continued to do so, feeding the other trainer his seed until there was nothing left on is stomach, before pulling N's sleep pants back up to his hips.

"Can you sleep now?" Touya asked softly, a hand drifting up and down N's chest.

"Yeah, yeah," N murmured, humming in his throat as Touya nuzzled the back of his neck.

He fell back to sleep between one breath and the next.

 

-.-

 

When N woke up, Touya was grinding his clothed erection against his ass, sucking a mark into the back of his neck. He gave a sleepy grin and began to pull away, only to have Touya's arm tighten around his waist.

"Touya...gotta go to the bathroom, let me go," N said.

"You can wait," Touya said, letting out a soft moan against his ear.

"I hate you sometimes," N murmured without a hint of hostility in his voice. He gave a small smile up to the brown haired trainer when he was rolled onto his back and Touya once more straddled his waist.

"Mm, yeah, okay," Touya said. His hands pressed down on N's stomach and he winced. "Yeah, you don't have to go that bad, you can wait."

N attempted to glower at him, but then Touya was sliding down, pulling N's pants with him. He let them join the shirt he had tossed on the floor earlier that night. N reached towards the bedside table to grab the lube, tossing it down to Touya before letting his head fall back onto the pillow and giving a soft moan as Touya licked the tip of his cock.

Touya continued to lick and tease as he opened up the bottle of lube, and N was unable to resist sliding his hands through Touya's hair. The brown haired trainer pulled back abruptly, smacking N's hands away, a playful glint in his eye that made N shiver in anticipation. Then he was flipping N over onto his stomach and delivering another smack to his ass, a lubed finger prodding at his entrance before N had even finished gasping.

"You know I hate when you grab my hair," Touya said.

"I know," N said, pushing back on the finger before glancing over his shoulder at the other.

"You could just ask if you wanted this," Touya said in a loving voice, delivering another smack as his finger pushed even deeper, stretching his hole.

"Please," N said, going down on his elbows to push his ass up further in a way he knew drove Touya insane.

He hissed when Touya nipped his lower back, a second finger pressing inside and finding his prostate. "I'll give you what you need, N. I always do." N whimpered, forehead pressing into the mattress as the two fingers began to rub steadily at his prostate, never letting up even as Touya cracked his free hand back down on N's other cheek. "Getting so red already."

N's hips jerked, muscles clenching and back shivering from the dual sensations. Another smack on his ass and he was moaning freely, stomach clenching from the combined pleasure, pain and tightness in his bladder. But he'd hold it because Touya had told him too, and was probably not going to let him leave the bed to go to the bathroom unless he safe-worded out. It was a delicious feeling, having his body's reactions override every thought and drive him insane.

"Beautiful," Touya breathed. His blunt nails dug into the middle of his back and dragged down over the warm flesh of his spanked ass, making him whimper and cry out.

A third finger slid in to continue the assault on his prostate as Touya bent over him, lips sucking at the back of his neck once more. His free hand slid around to pet over his stomach, and N sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming next, knowing exactly what Touya planned. He let out a keening cry, back arching as he pressed tight on his bladder, the feeling of desperation combined with the stabbing prostate massage making his cock jerk with the need to cum.

"Good, good, almost there," Touya whispered. "I need you to cum for me N, then you can go, can you do that for me?"

He slowly slid his fingers out of the green haired trainer's ass, letting him catch his breath and get control back over his body. Kisses pressed to his neck, and the hand that had been pressing against his stomach slid up to N's lips, trailing over them until N sucked them into his mouth, nipping at the tips. After a moment, Touya pulled his hand away.

"Can you do that for me, N?" he asked softly.

N nodded, grabbing Touya's hand and guiding it down to his cock. Touya stroked fast, catching him off guard until he was choking on his own moans. He barely noticed his own orgasm, too overwhelmed by the sensations overwhelming his mind.

Touya eased him up onto his feet, kissing the side of his neck as he walked him towards the bathroom. By the time they reached the door, N was feeling somewhat more stable so he stepped away from Touya's steadying grasp. He looked over at Touya, trying to ignore the deep care and love he saw in the other trainer's eyes.

"Can you handle yourself?" Touya asked.

"Yeah I got it," N said, biting his lip. "Can I take care of you when I'm done?"

"Of course," Touya said as he tugged him forward a bit, brushing a soft kiss to his lips. He reached a hand past N to open his bathroom drawer, picking out his toothbrush and toothpaste with a grin. "Be quick, I'll be waiting for you."

When he left the room for the other bathroom, N shut the door and headed to take care of business. The first time he asked Touya to drive him to a state of desperation, Touya had been hesitant, as he always was, but now after so much time with one another, he knew exactly how to bring N to the very edge and bring him over without breaking him.

Once his bladder was relieved and he had brushed his teeth, he headed back into the bedroom, smiling when he saw Touya spread out on the bed, fisting his cock with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but snicker at the other's expression, which prompted a laugh out of Touya as well. N shook his head and pulled himself up onto the bed, nuzzling Touya's thigh and working his way up to mouth at the base of his cock.

Touya gave a soft sight, hand running down to slide through N's hair, giving a sharp tug to direct his mouth to the tip of his cock. N swallowed it down half way, sucking at it as Touya continued to squeeze and pull his hair in a rhythmic fashion. N curled onto his side, still bobbing his head as he laved his attention all over the length. It was slow, it always was. N didn't think too hard about why giving Touya a long slow blowjob calmed him right down, and he figured it was best not to psychoanalyze something he enjoyed doing so much.

"So good," Touya breathed, pressing N's head down a bit, a sign that he was close, too close for anymore teasing.

N swirled his tongue, one hand squeezing at Touya's balls in a way he knew drove the other trainer insane, and barely a moment later, the other's seed was spilling into his mouth and over his tongue. N continued to lick and suck until Touya rode out the after shocks and had gone entirely soft in his mouth, pulling back with a wet pop before allowing Touya to tug him for a kiss.

The kiss was deep and loving, and made something curl in his chest, a warm weight he was beginning to feel more and more the longer he spent with Touya. Touya pulled back, pressing his forehead to N's. "I love you."

N gave a soft shiver, not from disgust, but from intense pleasure at the idea that he was treasured and loved. It was something he was not used, was still getting used to, but he liked the feeling. He had spent too long being a tool, but he knew that's not what he was to Touya. He knew Touya's love was complete.

"I..." He kissed Touya hard then, trying to communicate his feelings without having to say anything.

Touya understood, hands cradling N's face as their tongues slid hot and wet against each other. Touya always understood. He knew that deep down N loved him, even if it was too difficult to say, and that was more than enough for them both.

            


End file.
